The present disclosure relates generally to the field of vehicle occupant restraint systems including an inflatable airbag that may be arranged in a vehicle seat.
There is a general requirement in the automotive industry in the event of a side collision to provide vehicle occupant restraint systems that restrain the occupants in their seat at a side remote to the impact using an airbag. The use of such an airbag may reduce the occurrence of injuries to the occupants due to contact with the vehicle interior or other occupants. Statistics show that approximately 27 to 30 percent of fatalities or severely injured occupants in side collisions are seated opposite the point of impact.
In conventional occupant restraint systems, a combination of a three-point belt and a two-point belt may be used to, for example, create or a four-point or five-point restraint system. Belt systems of these types may be uncomfortable for the occupant and there is a risk that the occupant may not fasten the safety belt at all.